Noel (Mermaid Melody)
Noel is the Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean and is the elder twin sister of Karen, who is the Mermaid Princess of the Antarctic Ocean. Because of Noel's capture, she did not make a lot of debuts in the anime until the second season. Personality Compared to her twin sister Karen, Noel is calm, gentle, caring, shy, and brainy at times when she is wearing her glasses. Noel is also self sacrificing for letting herself be captured to save Rina. Noel is also pretty bad at lying because she and Coco struggled to stay quiet about Karen and Masahiro in Pure episode 20. Besides that, she is physically strong for elbowing Coco in the face. Despite that Karen and Noel were born on the opposite sides of Earth, Noel cares about Karen more than anything, regarding that she was trapped for most of season 1. She does say how she wanted to meet Karen just as much as Karen wanted to meet her. Appearance Noel is a complete opposite of her twin sister Karen from appearance, color, and personality. *'Human Form': Noel has dark blue waist length hair. Her eyes are dark blue and she has a mole under her right eye. She wears her shell pendant around her neck and some bracelets. *'Mermaid Form': Noel's hair and eyes are light blue and is now body length long. She is wearing a dark blue shell bra and her tail is dark blue as well. *'Idol Form': Noel's idol form is similar to Karen and Hanon's idol form, minus Hanon's skirt. It's a short form-fitting light blue dress with dark blue trim and frilly blue gloves and boots. She has a side ponytail tied up on the right side of her head. Noel.jpg|Noel's Human Form noel mermaid.png|Noel's Mermaid Form Noel idol.png|Noel's Idol Form Noel.png|Noel's Idol Form (2) Powers In the anime, Noel shouts "Aiiro Pearl Voice" to transform. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Noel can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. Noel's voice matches her personality, calm, and soft. She is not shown to have her own song in the manga or anime, but instead she is usually seen singing along side Coco and Karen. In the manga, Noel has two different hairstyles. In arc one, her hair is middle parted, long and wavy. But when she makes her entrance in the second arc, she has a side fringe resembling Karen's, but on the opposite side. Trivia *Noel means "Christmas" because she's from the North Pole. *Noel stands for the blue color of the rainbow. *She is the older twin of Karen. *She has a mole under her right eye. *Her bangs rise and swing to the right. *Her name spelled backwards is "Leon". Gallery Noel Released.jpg|Noel is free Karen & Imprisoned Noel.jpg|Imprisoned Noel & Karen Imprisoned Noel & Coco.png|Imprisoned Noel & Coco Noel & Karen.jpg|Noel & Karen Noel's Clothing.jpg|Clothing Noel in Opening.jpg|Noel in opening Noel, Karen, Hanon & Lucia.png|Noel, Karen, Hanon & Lucia Noel Wake Up.jpg|Noel wake up Noel's Bikini-Picture 01.gif|Bikini-Picture 1 Noel Sunbathe.jpg|Noel sunbathe Noel's Bikini-Picture 02.jpg|Bikini-Picture 2 All 6 Mermaid Princesses.jpg Category:Mermaid Melody Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Merfolk Category:Singing Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Manga Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Twins Category:Aristocrats Category:Good Twin/Clone